Simon learns about girls
by BlueBuzzBlackFlies
Summary: One day after school, the boys from the choir group think that bringing Simon to the All-Girls-School would be a leason well learned, but nothing goes as planned and Simon gets into some trouble.


A Lord of the Flies FanFiction. Mainly involves Simon.

Simon Learns About Girls

Chapter One

Day time flickered in the young boy's noir hair. He raised his head off the chestnut desk and looked around the room. _'People'_ he thought, _'people in this class.'_ Bill was whispering rather loudly to Maurice and Robert about answers to the work sheet they were filling out, always flopping his hair as he talked, and nodding away. The other two, caught on to his discomfort and leaned over their desks to check his answers, giggling when the teacher never noticed. The small boy with peachy colored lips smiled in amusement, _'the teacher won't notice, he's to stressed anyhow, what with all the boys in this_ class' he thought again. With a short sigh, he gazed his green eyes over to the boys ahead of him, talking amongst them was the lead vocal in his choir._ 'How did I manage to get Jack Merridew in all four of my classes at the same semester' _he wondered. The tall boy had his back turned towards the teacher, laughing up a storm, causing a riot, and shaking that fluffy red curly head of hair of his. Less than a second later the bell rang, startling him. The tiny boy with the black hair heard his name being called, by a strong voice. "Hey, Simon, I'll walk you to class" boomed out of Jack's mouth, followed by a far amount of overly theatrical chuckles. Simon watched the pack carefully until; he received a genuine wave from Maurice allowing him to join them to the choir practice room.

It was a white room; made of brick, the only real care anyone had put to make it seem homey was the black curtains on the high window above the teacher's desk. Simon always felt oddly relaxed in this room, he never had a reason to feel cold and out of place, since it already did it for him. All the boys tossed their back packs roughly on the cement floor, while Simon made an effort to lay his gratefully next to the garbage can, out of harm's way. The choir room was very close to their home room, so the boys had time to chat before the bell rang. He could over hear Jack and a few buddies gloating about their weekend relations with the all-girls-school nearby. "Yep, she's gone all the way all right, I can tell you boys I made her go crazy!" Robert hold heartedly said to the group. Simon could tell he genuinely was excited to let them know how much he was interested in whoever he was addressing, unlike some of the others. "Yeah, and I bet with more than one man to" snarled Jack, "give me ten minutes, I assure you Robert, it's not that hard". The group snickered at Robert reaction; Simon felt a pain in his stomach. It was coming again, the need to speak against Jack's opinions. "Don't be so naive guys, of course those girls make YOU go crazy, and it takes a real man to get a girl going. You just need the right macho" he yammered again. Simon gulped and turned around to face the group on his stool. "Are you sure these girls know your intentions?" he asked softly, but enough to be heard the first time. The group glared at him, almost gluing him in his seat as they stood up. "I don't think you're in the right potion to be eavesdropping here, Simon" Roger growled in clenched teeth. The group of boys grinned when Jack winked at them to stand down. "Listen here, Simon," Jack began, "what do you know about girls anyhow?" Simon began to open his mouth, but Roger interrupted him "That's because he is one Jack, don't you know that!" letting out a rumble around the boys circle. Jack smacked Roger across the chest and left an icy glare in his eyes, yelling "Shut up!" He turned back to Simon, looking even more annoyed. Then, he just smiled and grabbed Simon by the shoulder, forcing him into their group. "Say, Simon" a sneaky slither in his throat, "since you're so concerned with our behaviour, why don't we chaperon you on our never visit over their tonight?" He panicked and went to open his mouth again, but Jack clamped his hand over his, "Oh, is that a yes I hear? What do you think guys?" All the boys pinched his cheeks making kissing sound and gave a high pitched "yes Jack!"as to mimic Simon's voice. The group stomped off laughing content on meeting Simon after school to pick him up.

The last bell rang, and Simon slammed his locker, then resting his soft hair on it slowly, comforting the pain in his head. _'This is going to be a nightmare, I'm sure'_ he thought. He slung his dark brown satchel over his shoulder and started quietly walking down the hall. As he walked he hummed a low tune, closing his eyes for a minute. Stopping dead in his tracks, he stopped humming and listened closely. He heard a very faint sound of multiple heavy footsteps coming down the corridor. With them, short and hushed scoring could be made out; "No, be quiet needle head, he'll hear us" and "keep your voice down" were the comments made. Simon's breathing sharpened and he exhaled with a shaky breath. He opened his eyes and rested his head on the wall. Slowly, and reluctantly he made his body turn around the corner with a frown and frightful face. _'Might as well face the music, it will be worst in I run. They always catch me'_ he thought to himself. He could see Jack's face light up with a satisfied smile when he saw Simon's displeasure with the situation. "Well, well, well, you couldn't say away could you, you vixen you" he barley could make out with all the encouragement of the boys. They all locked his arms, with theirs and rushed out the door to Bill's pickup truck waiting out back. They tossed Simon up first, landing on his shoulder and he let out a small pitched wail. This only amused them more so.

The rest of the ride Simon's shoulder ached. He knew there would be a bruise, another to explain to his mother when she rubbed it when he got home. He sat beside Jack, who had "pulled the move" as the other boys claimed to tease Simon of his feminine nature. _'They were always calling me girlish, what was wrong with that?'_ he wondered _'trying to steal my bag, calling it a purse, because it only had one strap'_ it was troublesome. He almost fell over when the car stopped, making his so called friends snicker. Once he got out, he found he was at some tall, extravagantly built house, with loud music coming out of the windows. A few girls could be seen from them, and they noticed the car and started waving and calling "You-who, boys, come in!" and giggling. One opened the front door; wearing an outfit Simon thought probably showed way too much skin to be comfortable, but the rest of the group jumped through the doors. Once Simon got in, the entrance lady who was a lot more attractive up close, with blonde hair in pig tails huffed and slammed the door when Jack and his buddies ran to any other girl they found. He watched her, finding her rounder hips very suitable to her frame and the freckles on her bare arms a beauty, and decided that she was one normally over looked for male attention, and said hello. She looked him up and down and rolled her eyes, only to smile and link arms with him afterwards.

He traveled from room to room, each getting better and better in furniture and appeal until she brought him to a group of extremely talkative and affectionate girls. They took one look at him and strapped him under their arms, hugging and cuddling up to his chin. At first it scared him, making his jump, but Simon was reassured no harm would come his way when they started cheering and gasping, feeling his skin and hair gently. "He's simply outstanding Jessica! Look at that mug of his!" one of other blond girls cooed as she grabbed his chin and wiggled it around for the others to see. He smiled at the gesture, finding it silly, but harmless none the less and they all jumped around and hugged him closer.

He enjoyed his time up until Jack and his group came to find where he had gone to. "What the hell is this?" Jack asked with a perplexed look. One of the girls named Julia stood up and pointed her nose in Jack's face, "we just love Simon, look at him Jack, he's so gentle and sweet" she turned around the held out her hand for Simon to hold with a smile. Simon took it without a second thought and Jack snarled, making Julia scowl. "If you don't like it, why don't YOU just leave, JACK." She put great emphasize on Jack's name, and all the girls, including Simon froze. Jack gave an equally menacing look back, but Julia stared on. "Fine, the boys and I will just take a few of your friends and I up stairs for some REAL fun then, Julia" and with that, half the girls stood up with cheeky smiles and ran by their sides, walking up the stairs they went. Simon was confused and felt a new type of pain come to his stomach as he watched Julia's face break in sadness. He got up and was just about to touch her shoulder in sympathy when the meanest sound he ever heard came from the stair case, and made him freeze. "Simon" it said "I want you up here, now" and it continued "or I'll make you sorry to be a woman!" He looked to what had said it, and Jack was standing on the bottom step, pointing a finger to the steps above him. His face was blank, and his eyes were cold and serious. Simon closed his mouth, and touched Julia's shoulder, only to have her gasp and start sobbing right before he started walking up the stairs in front of Jack.

Everyone followed his lead, with each boy having a pair and girl follow in front of them. Simon sat by himself, as all the boys cuddled, including Jack with a girl as they watched a horror movie. His green eyes flickering with doubt and fear, seeing as it was his first horror movie, jumping with a gasp whenever something popped up. He longed for the warm, accepting touches from all his girlfriends down stairs. They were real, and unconditional, never fearing he would reject them, because they were so sensitive with him, understanding his fragile, timid nature. All he could hear was the loud smacking of wet lips, against lips, not turning to see which one of the guys with him was getting so lucky, and multiple giggles and teasing from different girls. He gave into curiosity, and looked to see what was disrupting the movie. He could see Maurice sitting with a tall girl who looked like him, strong facial bones, and thin brown hair, physically fit and proportioned. He was whispering in her ear, with his arms around her, she was rubbing his leg. Every now and again they would kiss, but the connection between them made Simon smile. A loud moan from the corner caught his ear, and he felt uncomfortable looking at them. Roger was straddling some short, much too skinny girl on a chair, holding her arms down, and biting roughly at her neck leaving purple rings. Simon watched the TV again, and made a connection in his head. _'I don't have to be here, can't I just leave' _he thought. He stood up, and looked over to the stair case. He silently walked over to it, not catching wind of any of the other boy's attention. He walked down the carpeted steps and once he got to the bottom he saw Jack making out with the entrance girl on the couch. _'Poor girl, she's much to fine to be with the likes of Jack' _Simon thought. Another door opened from the kitchen and some pretty girl with olive skin and blue eye shadow came out.

She had smiled with thin dainty lips, covered with a deep red color at Simon, then looked to the couch. Her face fell, and she screamed, "Jack! Your bastard!" and ran over to them. Simon watched the girl with pigtails jump at the noise and tried to push Jack off. He only smiled at the dismay and kissed her again, feeling her leg. She protested, but Jack held down her arms and kissed her hard, making the other girl scream again and run off in rage. Simon heard people run down the stairs, and watched Jack pull the blonde pig tailed girls pants down. When the boys saw the display, they started cheering and high fiving Jack, until the girl finally kicked Jack and ran off in tears to find her friends. Simon frowned and went to follow her, but Roger grabbed his arm. "Sneaking off, are yeah?" he said loudly. Simon smiled and shook his head, trying to mentally reason with Roger, as he tightened his grip. "Yes, you are Simon, where do you need to go?" Roger started to growl and pulled at Simon's arm throwing him in Jack's direction. "No, Roger, please" Simon franticly hushed, but he pushed Simon on the floor beneath Jack's feet. Jack looked down and smiled, "Whatcha doing Simon?" Simon smiled hopefully, at Jack's expression and stood up. "I was going to go see if Jessica was all right, I think you should come" he watched Jack's eyes flicker and regretted saying anything. Jack looked to his friends and smiled "Get back to your dates, boys, don't want to lose any, huh?" This all received excited smiles and they all scurried away. Simon was alone with Jack now; he could feel his intense eyes on him as he watched the group run back up stairs, making him uncomfortable. He took a deep breath a risked a glance, to see that Jack was sitting on the couch again smiling at him. He patted the cushion beside him and motioned Simon to sit down. So, rationally he did.


End file.
